celestegamefandomcom-20200224-history
Chapter 3: Celestial Resort
, 3 )}}Chapter 3: Celestial Resort is the third chapter of Celeste. This chapter features a variety of new objects, as well as the introduction of Oshiro, a new and important character to the story. Chapter 3 runs the player through a run-down hotel, and they are tasked with helping Oshiro (the hotel's owner) clean it up. But something mysterious and ominous lurks... Gameplay Objects Start * Circling Sludge * Diamonds * Disappearing Platforms * Falling Platforms * Keys * Locks * Moving Platforms * Moving Sludge * Shields * Shield-Activated Platforms * Shimmer Blocks * Sinking Platforms * Sludge * Sludge-Spawning Tiles * Smashable Walls * Spikes * Springs Huge Mess A hidden room can be found in this sub-chapter, containing a computer that allows the player to play the PICO-8 version of Celeste. * Diamonds * Keys * Locks * Moving Platforms * Moving Sludge * Platform-Rearranging Buttons * Shields * Shield-Activated Platforms * Shimmer Blocks * Sludge * Sludge-Spawning Tiles * Spikes * Springs * Water Elevator Shaft * Diamonds * Keys * Locks * Moving Platforms * Moving Sludge * Shields * Shield-Activated Platforms * Sludge * Sludge-Spawning Tiles * Spikes Presidential Suite * Diamonds * Moving Sludge * Shields * Shield-Activated Platforms * Sludge * Sludge-Spawning Tiles * Spikes * Springs Crystal Heart The crystal heart is located in the second sub-chapter, Huge Mess. Alternate Sides Exploration of the hotel will reward players with the B-Side of this level, featuring the Good Karma mix by Christa Lee. This song is also featured in this level's C-Side, unlocked after beating The Core's B-Side. There are 4 sections: Start, Staff Quarters, Library, and Rooftop. This B-Side includes all the same objects from the respective A-Side, with the exception of Water, Smashable Walls, Platform-Rearranging Buttons, and Locks and Keys. More to come... Plot Quotes Speedrunning Record Progression Heavydamage's Resort C 22 was, at one point, the longest standing world record in all of Celeste. It was eventually surpassed by Glackum's Core A 4:07. Clear (3A): B-Side (3B): C-Side (3C): Note: Jumpyluff's 20.638 was a tied world record. Full Clear: Major Strategies An interesting feature of 3A is shaftskip. This uses a pixel-perfect demodash to clip through a wall of dust bunnies, saving about 12 seconds. This works because the demodash reduces the vertical extent of Madeline's hitbox such that it becomes possible to fit between the hitboxes of the individual blob spike objects. This is possible with most blob spikes in the game, but because it is pixel-perfect and nowhere else does it save anywhere near as much time, shaftskip is the only instance of this trick being viable in full game runs. It has been used in the tape room of 3B, however, and is conjectured to be viable in a few other levels (mostly C-sides) as well but has not been successfully applied in those. Trivia * The 3D model of Celestial Resort on the chapter selection bears a striking resemblance to the fictional hotel The Grand Budapest, from the Wes Anderson film The Grand Budapest Hotel. Gallery CelestialResort.png|Celestial Resort photographed by Theo OshiroPassingThrough.png|Mr. Oshiro worried that Madeline won't stay in the hotel 20180514151214 1.jpg|Mr. Oshiro at the end of Chapter 3 Category:Chapters Category:Articles